The ones I loved
by 4supernaturalgirl
Summary: Eden Prayer has never really liked the Sons of Ipswich, but when Chase Collins shows up at the school her life is turned upside down all because she falls in love with the villain of the story.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: **Okay so hear it goes. ANOTHER story for the Cov. but I don't know if I'll even make another chapter for this one. It was just one of those things I thought up. I noticed how Chase never gets any love and decided what the heck might as well go for it! I always wanted to make something like this! _**(I've edited this chapter!)**_

**Disclaimer_:_** I own nothing familiar to you!

* * *

_Today was the worst day of my life _I decided as I walked alone to my dorm room. This was my life, I woke, I ate, I attended the classes, and I slept. No one paid attention to me; and I never paid attention to them. It was simply the way it was.

When I first came to Spencer I had plenty of friends. I was even considered popular. But then Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims started attending Spencer and I was ignored. The lesson I learned from those first few months of complete loneliness was one: I obviously never had _true _friends or they would have chosen to stay with me. And two: high school is a very cruel place to be, with the attention always turning from one person to the next. But it never turned away from the Sons of Ipswich.

There status was near worship. Ever since Pogue Parry started dating all the girls at Spencer got desperate to snatch the remaining three boys. As far as I can see only I find the four boys boring, unnecessary, and simply lacking of any motor skills whatsoever.

To be honest I would be much happier if the four boys never came to Spencer. Although Caleb Danvers seems nice enough he is still one of _them. _And is therefore just as bad as the rest.

The hallways were completely empty as they always are on a Friday afternoon. All of the students were preparing for some sort of party. A party that I won't be invited to.

"She's pretty shouldn't we invite her?" a female voice I didn't recognize asked. I turned a stony glare towards her but the blonde didn't seem to notice; I did not wanted to be invited to a party simply because I had a pretty face.

"Go ahead Sarah, but I don't think she'll let you even talk to her. She's kind of antisocial," Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

The girl, I assumed was Sarah, shrugged and approached me anyways. _Well at least she's brave_,I thought then snorted, _a pig is brave when it goes to the slaughter house I suppose._

"Hey I'm Sarah Wenham; the transfer student" She said sticking her hand out, a friendly smile on her face. I glanced at her hand before deciding to go for more of a cold shoulder approach.

"Yeah I know who you are" her smile faltered at my very matter-of-factly tone "I'm Eden Prayer"

Suddenly her smile was huge; her entire body quivering with laughter "are you serious?" she asked finally bursting into laughter.

"Yes" I said; She seemed to sober at my deadpan expression.

"Sorry its just," I never did hear the rest of her sentence because I was already turning and walking away. But I'm sure it ended with an 'its just a little ironic'. I'd heard that same phrase thousands of times and I didn't need to hear it again.

I gave a quick glance over my shoulder to see her standing there a slightly distraught expression on her face. I felt a little guilty for being so rude to her; but I forced myself to keep walking to my dorm room. I opened my door flipping the light on and dumped my backpack on my desk.

Something scrambled in my room. I flipped around nearly screaming. My entire body pressed against the door. I gave a little shriek when my eyes landed on a tall, muscular, dirty blond. He smiled a genuine smile.

My hand dove into my pocket coming out with my knife. I flipped it open and pointed it at him "I know how to use it" I threatened; narrowing my eyes on him, but the truth was I'd never used that knife on anything other then cutting threw things.

"Whoa" the man said putting his hands up; a surprised grin on his face "I'm unarmed sweet heart"

"Don't call me that" I snapped trying to be mean and threatening.

"Sorry, sorry, this is just a little misunderstanding that's all," he said taking a step closer to me. I suppose if I had anywhere to step backward on I would have; but I didn't, so I just stood my ground stiffening up. He took another cautious step towards me.

And there we stood for what felt like an eternity. Me pointing a knife at him threateningly "So, you gonna let me out or what?" he asked playfully.

I dropped my knife closing it in one swift motion. I stepped to the side throwing my door open and giving him a pointed glare as he left my room.

I watched him go down the hallway glaring at him the entire time. I was refusing to let myself feel foolish.

"By the way," he said turning on his heels and walking backwards his eyes focused on me, "I like your name it's very classical"

I could barely keep myself from gapping at him. He…liked my name?

* * *

So this is just sort of a test chappy to see if anybody would read this. I donno this just sort of came to me. So tell me what you think!(This chapter is happening just before the movie. And this story would go threw the movie if I decided to go for it!)

**_So I just fixed a few things nothing major at all!_**


	2. Chase Collins

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Wow I didn't expect this to get any reviews. Its always great to get reviews from people or PM's demanding that I hurry up and post the next chapter. So here goes! hope ya'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you...honest!

* * *

I hardly expected to see Eden back in her room as early as she was. My mouth quirked. She was a rather interesting girl. Her mind was so sophisticated, and unpredictable. I could sit wondering threw it for hours quite content.

I gave a quick glance over my shoulder then shook my head. That girl could become quite problematic for me. But by the way she seemed to dislike the Sons of Ipswich it could easily be turned to my advantage.

A part of me did not want to include the girl simply wanted to get what I needed and leave. Yet at the same time I wanted to make it as horrible as I possibly could for those boys.

I wanted to include her. Make my plan impossible to cover up.

_Sorry doll...looks like your gonna have to be my collateral damage_. I had to complicate things. And the easiest way to do that was add a girl.

----

I plopped down on my bed relieved that the boy had left. A question suddenly popped into my head "what was his name?" I asked myself my eyebrows suddenly went down in curiously as I quickly went over our short conversation. _He Didn't mention it..._I confirmed.

Then I considered the fact that I had been invited to a party. I compared my options. I could go or I could remain in my room moping.

It wasn't hard to decide. Although the reason I was invited was completely shallow it was still a simple matter. I stood up and walking quickly over to my mirror. I didn't consider myself pretty. More unusual. Deep hazel eyes nearly hidden by jet black, straight, hair with bangs cut right across my eyes, they seemed to have been cut slightly unevenly. In the end creating a rather gothic feel to my strangely pale skin.

I despised going out into the sun. It was an odd feature sure...but Ipswich, for some reason, had a lot of cloudy days. Which suited me just fine but seemed to annoy other students of Spencer.

I pressed my bangs out of my eyes examine them. To me they looked frightened, they always looked frightened. I only pretend to be rude and strong...because I was afraid of completely disappearing.

Ever since I was five years old I had, had horrible dreams where I'd walk down a hallway filled with kids, and no one could see me. And slowly I would disappear; until I was nothing.

I blinked several times bringing myself back to the pale faced girl, startled I stumbled away from my mirror then laughed at myself. Scared by your own reflection I chided myself.

Then my smile vanished _that's never gonna happen_ I told myself glancing one more time at her face. That girl wasn't me. No matter what anyone told me I would never except the fact that the girl I was staring at could possibly be me.

I took a deep breath then threw myself onto my bed ignoring my homework. It was Friday after all, I would get it done sooner or latter.

My eyelids drooped shut and before I knew it I was flying up in my bed frightened of a dream I instantly forgot.

I glanced at my clock then groaned, 4 O'clock. If I wanted to go to that party then I would have to take a shower and start getting ready then. Grudgingly I pushed myself out of bed and sulked over to my bathroom. Unlike other unlucky Spencer students I had my own bathroom, being a corner dorm.

I stripped my uniform off and jumped into the shower turned the water on and let it sooth my rigid nerves.

Ten minutes latter I threw my bathroom door open wearing a pare of underwear and a bra, grateful for once that I didn't have room mate to make fun of my body.

The only thing that made me hurry to find something to wear was the fact that my room was freezing. I grabbed a pare of skinny black jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt with a white heart on the chest, as an after thought I throw on a hot pink stud belt.

I flipped my hair then pulled it back twisting it into a bun. Makeup seemed pointless when I only wore it around my eyes and they were nearly hidden anyways. I put on a bit of chap stick then pulled on my converse shoes that looked like they had survived several world wars before pushing my door open and slipping into the eerily empty hallway great I thought there all at this stupid party.

"Eden!" a strangely familiar voice called I slowly turned around putting on a deep frown and sending daggers with my eyes "need a ride?" and there he was the blonde who intruded in my room, and who also had no name.

"Yes" I said blandly "but I can also walk...I suppose that's why God gave me legs"

He grinned at me so cheerily that I almost smiled back "well...I suppose you could walk" he replied then stroked his chin like he was thinking "but I have a car that we can use"

I took in a deep breath then shrugged "whatever" I grumbled he smiled again then turned and walked down the hallway. _Why does he have a bounce in his step?_ then I noticed something _are his feet really touching the ground?_ as I stared at them the only thought that came to my mind was _there not!!!_ then I rationalized forcing myself to release that he can't be walking on air then nearly laughed at myself for the second time that day. _I must be going insane_.

He glanced over his shoulder at me as if to confirm that I was still following him. When we finally reached his car after complete silence that had started to grow awkward. "Are you stalking me?" I burst. From the sudden twinkle in his eyes I knew he was holding back laughter, this irritated me "First in my room and now this!?" I grumbled trying to justify my words.

Finally the laughter slid out of his mouth which was formed into a huge grin "If I said I was what exactly would you do?" he asked obviously trying to force his face into a curious frown, but failing.

I felt a blush of frustration warm my face as I tried to find a threatening answer "Just answer the question" I finally said excepting the defeat.

"No I'm not" he said quite calmly "now get in the car" the order was excepted with out any objection from me as I climbed into shotgun buckled myself up and slammed the door shut. Then it registered in my head exactly what kind of car I was in. I just sat there feeling the leather under my fingers. It was an expensive car that was for sure. He pushed the key into the car starting it up, the engine was nearly silent giving a low growl that only an expensive fast car can give. He glanced over at me before pulling his seatbelt on. He slowly drove forward. The way he drove made it seem effortless.

"I'm Chase Collins by the way. A late transfer student" his eyes remained on the road to my relief as mine remained glued on him.

"You probably deprived some kid of a scholarship just cause you couldn't make up your mind then transfer over here late...rich bastard" I could almost feel the shock that I had created with my words. His eyes slowly pulled away from the road then landed on me his mouth was open slightly.

"You...I..." it was almost like he was chocking. For a few seconds I thought he was then decided that he wasn't. For several minutes I entertained myself with several different scenarios in which he is choking on odd objects. I glanced over at him to see his lips twitching. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or humor.

I folded my arms across my chest leaning my head back, and slowly closed my eyes. Then the road got uneven and even in this expensive car with four wheel drive it still got bumpy just like all the other cars.

I let my eyes open and watched Chase. He was quite lovely, I decided. Not that that was considered a complement to most men.

"Were there" Chase said, his head swiveling towards me. I dearly wanted to corner him with my eyes but found that I was the one being cornered.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked letting the question that I had really wanted to know the entire ride here slide out of my mouth.

"It was an honest accident" he said a slight steel edge to his voice. I was completely unconvinced, but nodded and unbuckled myself, giving a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Thanks for the ride" I said. He grinned sliding out of his car and walking over to me. I started walking expecting him to leave me alone. He didn't instead he followed me walking to close to me for my taste.

"Your welcome" my eyes shot up to meet his. It was the way he said it...it reminded me of a cat who finally tired of toying with the mouse and ate it. I shook my head banishing the thought and decided that I was going to enjoy myself weither I liked it or not! I had come to enjoy myself and thats what I was going to do.

* * *

Alright...so thats my second chapter. You like. You no like? R&R please!!! If you haven't noticed she's sort of meant to be EMO in her dressing a little bit in her personality but not like slit-wrist-emo. Normal emo, but less so on the hair lolzzz.


	3. Emotion

**A/N: **Wow I think thats the fastest I've ever written a third chapter. I wrote this all in one night so I'll try to check for any mess ups and fix um. Please forgive me if I do screw up really bad somewhere. My Beta isn't reading this story for me. I'm trying to do it on my own...

**Disclaimer: **Welp...as you know...I own nothing familiar to you what so ever!

* * *

"Eden" Chase's elbow nudged my ribcage. My eyes shot up to meet his and for a few seconds I felt like I was drowning. _What an odd sensation. But its not that bad..._ I thought before dragging my eyes away from his and glaring at the ground.

"Hmm?" was all I managed to get out.

"I don't know any of these people. Could you help me out?" when I glanced at his face it was extremely sincere.

"Sincerity must mean your lying" I grumbled then shrugged "Well...I can try but I have my doubts if I'll actually be able to succeed with out screwing up _someone's_ name."

I looked over the huge crowd quickly. To me it looked like halve of Ipswich had come out to this party. And most of them were probably under-aged "You see the kid with curly brown hair, he's by the bond fire" I said pointing. He nodded his head slowly "his name is Aaron Abbot, treats girls like there dispensable. A lot of people in Spencer don't seem to like him. Also I frustrate him to no end" I gave a proud little grin. I could remember the exact day he tried to charm me. To put it simply I set him away with his tail between his legs.

"And the girl next to him?" he prompted.

"Donno, all I know is that she's supposedly a female Reid Garwin." From the blank look on his face I continued "Reid is on a mission to sleep with every girl in Spencer. That girl" I pointed again "is just like him"

"The little blond and black girl over there that look like there about ready to get swallowed by the fire are Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham, Sarah's a late transfer just like you. But her parents are not filthy rich like I'm sure yours are"

My eye was suddenly drawn when I saw four boys mount the crest of a small hill then come walking down. I gave a huge role of my eyes cursing my bad luck "Right on time" I grumbled "You see the four boys coming down?" Chase nodded his face seemed to look a little more interested "the one with long hair is Pogue, short blond is Reid, the one with curly brown hair is Tyler and the one with black hair is Caleb, who actually isn't all the bad if you take away the rest of them"

Chase grinned and patted my shoulder "Thanks for the help" he said then walked away. I stared after him; my mouth opening and closing several times. I thought of about a hundred nasty things I could say to him. But none of them would make up for the fact that I had been stupid enough to think that I would enjoy myself at a stupid party.

I angrily folded my arms across my chest, turned on my heels and began stomping away from the party. That's when the DJ put on the song 'Listen to Your Heart' DHT feat Jon Young on. My eyes widened and my steps slowed.

"Crap" I mumbled under my breath then slowly raised my hands and pressed them against my ears stop playing it, stop playing it. This song was my best friends favorite song. She was part of the reason I was terrified of fading, I didn't want to end up like her. She committed suicide when she turned fourteen; six months ago. Leaving behind a note asking me to forgive her, and telling me that her choice had nothing to do with me. _You were the only good thing in my life Prayer. Please don't hate me. I love you a lot more then you'll ever know_. I could almost hear her voice in my head.

But what I truly heard was the steady rhythm of the song in the background thrumming threw the huge speakers.

"Stop it" the horse whispered words made it threw my lips before my knees finally gave out and I slammed into the cold dirt. I felt arms suddenly go around my shoulder.

"Are you going to pass out?" it was Chase. I looked up at him shocked that he was seeing me like this. I glared around at the backs of a ton of teens none of them seemed to have seen me collapse, to my relief, Chase's strong arms tightened around my shoulder then slid under my arms helping to pull me to my feet.

_'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide. Listen to your heart, just gotta listen to my heart'_ I blinked back tears fiercely. Chase had a deep frown on his face. For some reason that expression seemed extremely uncharacteristic for him. "If you were a character in my book you would never be able to stop smiling" I said leaning against him and brushing his cheek with my fingers. He just stared at me like I had lost my mind. Perhaps I had. I had not felt like I had any emotions besides rage in a long time and now it felt like I was having an overloud on emotions.

"Common" he tightened his arm around me and slowly helped me walk over to a log were he gently set me down and plopped down next to me "this party is a complete flop" he grumbled.

"I agree. The music is terrible" he gave me an odd look like he new exactly what had happened just a few seconds ago.

"Hmm...well I suppose that's easily fixed" he said pushing himself up and slapping his hands against the back of his pants creating a small dust cloud "lets go make a request" he said offering me his hand. Which, after an intense inner battle, in which I debated weather I wanted to risk myself esteem and take his hand or not, I reached out and grabbed it. His arm flexed and I was standing right next to him. His hand rapped tightly around mine.

We walked threw the thick crowd easily, even though I hated the song that was playing I found myself swaying slightly with the entire crowd. When we finally reached the DJ stand Chase heaved himself up and seemed to talk with the DJ for a few seconds before dropping down next to me.

The song 'Apologize' by OneRepublic began playing. My mouth nearly hit the floor. It was a song I had been listening to constantly lately. He slid his arm around my waist "dance with me?" I could see my reflection in his eyes, along with the flames from the bond fire, the flames seemed to fit better.

I couldn't think of a snappish reply quick enough to stop him from pulling me into the heart of the dancers. He rapped his arms around my body like I was some sort of doll. But my mind didn't seem to want to react to common sense, and I was swaying in tune with the music.

My hair suddenly came undone and it dropped onto my shoulders like the night sky was falling.

Then after three minutes and seventeen seconds the song ended and his arms dropped off my waist his eyes instantly went to my newly released hair and smiled as he reached out and touched it. Then took a strong hold on my hand pulling me threw the crowd until I was by the log again. It didn't really bother me that I had been led around. If I had just met a girl that seemed a bit homicidal minutes ago and was suddenly normal again I would not let her out of my sight either.

He remained standing as I slowly sat down. He gave me a look that I could easily read.

"I'm not going to kill myself don't worry" I said giving a feeble smile. He smiled back then left me. I watched him go. In fact from were I was seated I got to watch exactly what happened.

Chase was walking straight toward's the bond fire then stopped and seemed to be watching the interaction between the Sons of Ipswich and Sarah and Kate. It went on for a few minutes and I began to get bored.

I pushed myself up and started walking away. I wasn't just going to sit on a log for twenty minutes patiently waiting for a guy I barely knew to come back and take me home. _I'm a person with my own mind...I certainly won't be waiting for some good for nothing boy to remember me_. I told myself.

I walked down threw the crowd purposely going right past Chase who made eye contact with me a slight frown on his face, and before I knew what was happening I was seeing black and falling forward.

----

A pang of guilt registered in me when I saw her pitch forward then vanish. I sent her to my car were she would remain sleeping like a baby until I woke her up.

It had taken me quite off guard when I released that Eden was had the frustrating ability to hid her thoughts. I wasn't sure how she could do this only that she could. And she was quite talented in hiding her thoughts. When I looked in her mind earlier it was like an open book but now I couldn't read anything. It was like someone had slammed that book shut and hid it in an ocean of other books.

I would occasionally pick up a few useless words or tiny bits of thoughts. Even when she was unconscious her thoughts were guarded. I hadn't tried sending her thoughts but I doubted that would work at all.

_Why does this have to be so difficult?!_ I raged inside myself. The fact that I couldn't read her mind made her even more interesting to me.

----

My eyes slowly drifted open to find myself in Chase's car. How I had gotten there was a mystery to me. The low growl of the engine proved that someone was driving. I slowly turned my eyes toward's him.

"What happened?" I asked. He glanced down at me not attempting to smile.

"You passed out." if I'd had enough heart to gasp I'm sure I would have.

"Were are you taking me?" I questioned farther.

"Back to Spencer" He replied. Then reached over and gently touched my forehead right above my eyebrow "shh...Eden I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell over. Sleep now. Kay?"

I nodded my head then let my eyelids slide shut. The sleep was as swift in coming as it had been when I had passed out. Right before hitting unconsciousness the image of a black rose filtered into my mind then vanished as pure darkness took hold.

* * *

Soooooooo what think you? Sorry if it seems anything like 'Twilight' its not suppose to. Also she can only hide her thoughts, meaning there not completely safe and they can be found. Anyways please R&R!


	4. One after another

**A/N: **wow...that chapter took me FOREVER!! To actually get finished and up...whips sweat off forehead...I'm so happy its done though...lol...well not done!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you I swear...

* * *

I looked down at her and smiled slightly. She is such an odd girl! I said chuckling and shaking my head. A_nd yet, and yet nothing_. I took in a deep breath sobering instantly. I was positive that I had probably chosen the most frustrating girl in all of Spencer.

I noted the dark circles under her eyes. _Lack of sleep perhaps?_ Or something else. Forcing my eyes off of her and towards the road I went over how she could have gotten the circles under her eyes. But the only thing I could come up with was lack of sleep. With a shrug I dismiss it. But then again she was the type that would get into fights for no reason.

I had to admit I was not going to be able to find a different girl; she fascinated me. It was rather sick and twisted, but so am I. Chase Collins was going to get what he came for. Casualties are necessary I told myself forcing my original declaration that she was going to be my collateral damage back into my mind.

_But... a song?_ That song none the less. A happy one! _What could possibly be wrong with listening to your heart_? Snorting I shook my head; clearing it. I was over analyzing everything she did. But how could that not interest me.

Something had to have happened with that song I thought completely ignoring the road. I was going to have to listen to that song again. No listening to it won't gain anything my mood dropped; disappointment peppering my thoughts. Just to add to my disappointment, I had never pinned her to liking rap or remixes. She looked like a Linkin Park chick, if not that then Boys Like Girls definitely. But no she's into remixes.

Even my first-glance-reading ability was failing me!

When I finally focused on the road I released that we were pulling into the Spencer parking lot. _I've effectively wasted my time_ I berated myself. Then pulling myself back together and forcing myself to remember the reason I was even at this old school I took a deep breath let it out found my parking spot turned the car off and leaned back into my chair.

_Now what?_ several idea's popped into my heads a devilish smile curving the edges of my lips. I picked out the one that would show the most emotion from her; happily unbuckling I opened my door quickly circled, and opened her door unbuckling her I pulled her out of the car carrying her bridal style.

I closed my eyes calling on my power and transported the two of us into a dorm room, still using I pulled the blankets back and laid her down then pulled them back up.

I had a strong feeling she was going to be none to happy.

**--**

Groaning I rolled over my hand hitting something solid. _A body? A soon to be dead body more likely_ I opened my eyes very slowly narrowing them on the body laid on its side, blond hair and a white wife-beater. Something about him was familiar. Really familiar.

I sat up then leaned forward pressing my hand down between his arm and saw his face. My breath went out in an _oomph_. Besides looking completely adorable, and amazingly innocent my very angry emotions turned him into the worst kind of human being. A rich bastard.

"Chase Collins" I said attempting to keep my voice at a steady tone. But knew full well that I had failed from the trembled of pure, untainted rage in my words.

His eyes slowly opened up. He turned his head and smiled up at me as if he expected me to smile back "why am _I _in a bed with _YOU_!?" his mouth quirked.

"Well your door was locked obviously and-"

With an angry huff I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stomped over to the door "you should have just left me in front of my door" I exclaimed. He gave me a rather seductive grin. I let out a small gasp of rage "and now your trying to seduce me! What a pig!! I hope you know that this pretty much ruins our friendship" I shook my fist at him although I knew it was extremely childish of me.

I bent down murmuring all the curses I knew under my breath; jammed my feet into my shoes tied them then turned on my heels. I grabbed the handle turned it and threw the door open so violently that it slammed against his wall. I could hear pieces of the wall collapse inside the of it. I flinched slightly before stomping into the hallway and down it; wishing that I could have had steam blowing out of my nostrils. A few doors opened up and I had to withstand the pure torture of the boys trying to keep themselves from laughing when I passed.

Then, rather unexpectedly, I could hear someone running after me. The person grabbed my wrist making me turn towards them. Shock ran threw my body. It was none other then Caleb Danvers "Is something wrong you looked really upset?" he sounded really convicted.

"Why do you care Caleb? Honestly! Its not like you should care, the only place you know me from is Biology class and that's very begrudgingly so be completely honest Caleb why in hell would you care!?" his mouth fell open, almost exactly the same way Chase's had when I had called him a rich bastard. Except Caleb had a sort of innocent shock about him. The kind that made me want to hug him right after I said such a mean thing to him.

"I um...well you just looked...upset" he blinked several times trying to recover himself.

I prompted my fisted hand on my hip and glared at him. "Your concern would be better spent on some rich pampered bitch!" I spat the words out at him folded my arms across my chest and waited for his reply.

Unfortunately he never did get to speak because Reid came blasting down the hallway and stopped leaned on Caleb's shoulder and licked his lips, he opened his mouth to say some flirtatious commit, I was sure, but I made a disgusted grunt rolled my eyes; turned on my heels and stalked down the rest of the hallway until I came to the door for the stairs. I threw it open but couldn't get into my escape hatch quick enough to avoid hearing what sounded like an oomph as someone hit someone else then a shrill cry from Reid "what did I do?"

I was almost curious enough to turn around and look but managed to keep myself from doing so. Instead I fled down the stairs as quickly as my legs would allow and ran out of the men's dorms at top speed. Of course of few of the men whistled one of them actually gave me a knowing, rather sexual, smile. My pocket knife nearly came out; but I remembered that I had left my pocket knife sitting on my dresser so simply entertained myself with the picture of sticking the little knife into the mans most sensitive area.

Once I got out of that suffocating dorm I ran to the girls dorm changed clothes and ended up walking towards the town of Ipswich. The total population in Ipswich was about 12,987. I would much prefer if five young men could me removed from that population total but unfortunately that did not look like it was going to happen any time soon.

That's when I saw them. Riding in Chases pretty, expensive car. I tightened up folding my arms across my chest and kept walking. It was only about a halve mile till I would get into the suburbs of Ipswich, and another 2 miles till I actually reached most of the stores; which were, ironically enough, located on Market Street which met up with Main Street. Very original people these Ipswichians.

The car slowed and pulled onto the shoulder of the road where I was walking. Chase opened his door standing up but hiding behind it "Eden!" he called. I considered giving him the cold shoulder and simply continue walking but he persisted "Eden!"

I threw my arms in the air with frustration before turning around and glaring at him "what do you want?" he didn't seem thrown off by my anger at all.

"To ask if you wanted a ride!" he yelled as a semi-truck flew by us throwing my black hair everywhere in its breeze. He did look, once again, completely honest. But I had trusted him before. And all that had gotten me was knocked out, by some unseen foe, at a party. Waking up in his car the once again falling asleep. Then to my complete and utter horror waking up in his bed. With him laying right next to me.

I could have said several horrible things but then I saw the hopeful look on Kate and bit back all of the mean things "I'm making up for not walking yesterday" I grumble.

He smiled and laughed the opened his arms; gesturing to the car "well there's a car-"

"I'm going 'green'" I said loud enough for him to hear me before turning on my heels and marching determinately towards Ipswich. But he caught up to me grabbing my wrist and turning me around.

"I know you had a horrible time yesterday," he said meeting my eyes. _Horrible would be an understatment I'm afraid._ I forced them away from his. Mostly because I knew if I stared into his eyes I would most likely agree to anything he asked. "Let me make it up to you"

"By driving me?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged then his eyes seemed to shine with inspiration "anywhere you wanna go sweet heart...That is after I drop those two off at the Walgreen's" he nodded towards the car grinning in a friendly way.

"Anywhere?" I asked my skepticism melting away when he nodded again. "Alright" I agreed. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the car. Put his chair down and let me crawl into the backseat. He then raised the expensive leather chair sat down buckled up and slammed the door closed.

The almost silent rev of the engine sent shivers down my spine. I was not going to deny it. His car was beautiful. Then again it seemed like everyone and Spencer had a beautiful car. But I had never been able to actually ride in one. The time I had ridden in a very expencive car, before I met Chase, had been when I had tried to steal a car.

A quick look at the blonde ridding shotgun revealed what I had feared. Sarah was sitting down her perfect blonde hair and pretty smile making me grimace. She looked just like a Barbie doll. Minus the scary skinniness and height. Well, and the slutty clothes.

Suddenly Kate started gushing about something that didn't matter to me. Then Sarah replied, and to my shock Chase actually added himself to the conversation. I quickly pulled myself back together and attempted to listen. But the conversation was so pointless that I couldn't actually pay attention.

I replied to a few questioned pointed directly at me but mostly kept quite.

"How old are you Eden?" Sarah suddenly asked. I looked up at her smiling face aware that everyone in the car was silent waiting for a reply.

"Sixteen" I murmured. Sarah looked a little shocked and out of the edge of my eye I saw Kate let herself fall against the leather chair.

Then she leaned forward again "Sorry if this is a bit personal but weren't you friends with that girl who committed suicide awhile back" it had only been six months ago but I let that detail slip concentrating on how she had said 'girl'; she had paused slightly then recovered. She knew her name but hadn't said it.

"Her name wass Claire Evington," I said in a rather irritated tone "and yes I was very close to her" I added quickly. Kate opened her mouth then closed it quickly leaning back once again. Letting the subject drop.

Uncomfortable silence filled the car. Then finally Chase's car came to a halt, he easily slid into a parking spot turned the car off. Both girls climbed out of the car although it took a few minutes.

"Pick us up in a couple hours, okay?" Sarah said once she had circled the car so she could look Chase in the eyes.

"I'll be here" Chase replied smiling. Both girls smiled said thank you and headed off to shop. I climbed into the front seat trying my best not to touch my grubby shoes to the plush leather seats. Then I dropped down and buckled up.

"Where to my fair lady?" he asked taking on a sort of Shakespeare accent.

"Go to Main Street"I said looking at the familiar houses. He drove for a few minutes in silence before looking over at me.

"Now what?"

"Take Main St up to Green St" once again silence was all I got as we drove down Main St and he took a right onto Green St.

"How long have you lived here?" he questioned, not exactly sounding truly interested.

"About five years: I replied effortlessly "my grandma used to live up here though. That;s how my parents found out about Spencer in the first place. When I turned 13 I was shipped out to live with my grandma for a while. Thats when I first met Claire" I shrugged slightly refusing to meet his watchful gaze. Instead I stared out the window.

"My grandma was really good friends with Dean of Spencer so she managed to get me in when I turned fourteen. But...she died about two years ago from a heartache. So I don't have any family left out here" I knew he was going to ask another question so before he could even open his mouth I answered it for him "that's kinda how I know the area so well. Also I used to love maps." Right then we passed over a bridge alerting me of the next turn we were going to have to make.

"Turn left here" I order. He obeyed turning onto Turkey Shore Rd. Who ever gave that road its name certianly had a messed up sense of humor.

The silence drug on as the pretty lake scenery flew by. Then another turn approached. There were to choices continue on this road or turn. "Turn" I murmur. He barely moved as the wheel spun in his hand turning the car onto Labor In Vain rd.

Someday I planned to find out who named these roads and kill them. "Follow this road till it ends."

Our eyes meet and I feel my heart give a dangerous leap in my chest. He really is quite beautiful. His pale blue eyes staring into mine. I swallow hard. It truly did feel like I would do anything if he asked me when he looked at me like that. "Will you, um...watch the road?" I manage to blurt out. He looked slightly disappointed but looks at the road anyways.

"I've been thinking," he began I smile.

"That's always reassuring" I said sarcastically. His eyes sparkled with some kind of odd emotion as he looked over at me.

"Ha ha" he grumbled with no humor what so ever.

"Fine, what is it, exactly, that you've spent your time dwelling on?"

He snorts and roles his eyes. My original frustration with him seeps back into my senses, he seemed to catch on "Well...there's a dance"

I took in a deep breath and let it out in a _humph_ "I'm afraid I won't be attending that with anyone _if_ I attend at all" I interrupt before he could ask me such a forbidden and foolish thing.

"That's what I thought," he said confidently ignoring the fact that I had completely interrupted him "but I wanted to know if you knew anything about it. Don't wanna go and look like an idiot." I gaped at him then shook my head very slowly.

"I've actually never gone to any of the dances" I replied rather coldly.

"Ooh" was his only words. The car jerked slightly as we pass over a bridge.

"How much farther?" he asked casually letting the subject drop; to my relief.

I glance at the road to discover how familiar it was. "Turn off at the dirt road right there" I point it out for him. It is neatly hidden but I've always knew that it was there. He turned his car onto the ruff dirt road; it barely jerked as it went across the rather thick glen like drive. The glen ended to let in joyful patches of sunlight.

I could easily see the old cabin from where I sat. Excitement bubbled up in me It felt like only a few moments all though it took us several minutes to reach the end of the dirt road. The road ended at a lovely old cabin. He stopped and turned the car off. I jumped out not waiting for him to follow.

It looked just like it always had. I ran straight around it easily finding the cobble path I had helped put down. I could hear Chase following me, he stumbled a few times over the familiar path. Then I felt the strong river breeze hit my face blowing all of my black hair back and straight into Chases face.

I took off towards the familiar old dock watching carefully as it swayed with the rippling water. It had been at least two years since I'd been out here. But everything looked exactly the same as when my grandpa and I had placed down the cobble pathway, or when I had helped my grandma with the garden. When I looked around for the small garden the only thing I saw that marked the spot was the green pose we'd dug into the ground. But that was to be expected since it had been left alone for so long.

I stepped onto the dock. It seemed sturdy enough. Glancing over my shoulder I discovered that Chase was only a few feet behind me staring out across the river. It was truly beautiful from where I stood. "Maybe sometime we'll go all the way to the ocean" I say in an uncharacteristically cheerful voice. He catches onto my joy and smiles gently down at me.

I took the steps out to the end of the dock easily. It had always been here. No matter what kind of storm we'd have at this cabin we'd always wake up to see that the dock was intact and perfectly fine. It wobbles rather dangerously when I reach the last few planks. Warily I step on the last plank hear creek and wearily remember how deep the water was underneath me.

But it didn't break so I looked out across the water relieved that nothing had changed here. Although everything else had changed. This place would always stay the same.

I sank down Indian style leaned out and brushed the water with my finger tips. It was freezing. Which was typical considering how late in the season it was. I could hear the planks behind me creaking as Chase came out and sat down next to me. His pale blue eyes assessing me.

I scooted over and leaned against the metal pole that marked the end of the dock. Their was one on his side also. He was already leaning up against it. I stretch out my legs letting them touch Chase's.

"Who's was this?" he asked.

"My grandparents. Before they died" I said. I halve expected to hear my grandpa yelling my name. _Maybe I should be happy_ I told myself _they would have wanted it this way_.

"And now?" he asked.

"Well its mine" I replied quite matter-of-factly.

"Eden," he began then stopped.

"Hmm?" the sunlight made him look even more attractive. For once I actually wasn't mad at him, or really anyone. I don't think I could have been mad at out here on my mini-farm.

"Are you an orphan?" I felt my breath go out with an _oomph_. Silence filled the space between us. It was almost like damning confirmation. _What would possess him to ask that question!?_ I raged inside then looking up into those concerned blue eyes I consented.

Forcing my eyes away from him and out across the river I nodded my head very slowly "My entire life has been one tragedy after another" I said rather sarcastically. But it felt hallow even to my own ear. I took in a deep breath then let it out in a sigh "when did they say they wanted you back?" I asked trying to avoid farther probing.

"Oh yeah we should be heading back" he said offering my a smile. It had been a while since I'd felt this kind of sorrow. I think I had preferred the comfortable numbness before I'd met Chase. But then again it was refreshing to feel a little bit of emotions besides anger every once in a while.

We stood up and walked back to the car. The drive back was amazingly not awkward. I thought he was going to ask about a million questions. But he stayed silent; which was perfectly fine with me. Preferred actually.

But the next thing I knew we where pulling into a parking spot and he was turning the car off. I did feel slightly disappointed that my time with him had come to an end but I cheered up instantly with the prospect that I was going to be able to actually be _alone_. Perhaps even _walk_ back to Spencer.

I slid out of the car and sulked after him. Picking up my hate-the-world attitude again. Plus my arm, for what ever reason, _hurt_. And I was going to blame it on Chase weather it was his fault of not.

_Of course its not his fault you nimrod! Stop being such a poopy pants and cheer up!_ I was actually yelling at myself. _No I refuse to listen to you, my social side pfft! Go back and sit in the corner where you belong..._

I stopped and frowned deeply. I was arguing with myself! That had certianly never happened before.

Chase looked at me and smiled slightly. The edge of my mouth flicked up before remaining in its frown position. I followed him until we came to one of the many small drug store. He opened the door and walked in, the door having an old fashion bell above it that rung happily when we both entered.

Chase suddenly abandoned me down an aisle. I shrugged then walked down several aisle till I found myself face to face with Caleb Danvers. Pretty much the last person I wanted to be standing in front of. That was untrue the last person I wanted to be in front of was Reid.

"Hello" he said cheerfully.

"I've still not forgiven you" I grumble "man hoe..." I narrowed my eyes on him and folded my arms across my chest.

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a slightly frustrated sigh "Your right I shouldn't have cared" he grumbled smiling a slightly hopeful smile down at me. Stubbornly I nodded. I was not going to change my opinion of Caleb Danvers. He was just like the rest of them. Stuck up, rich, and man hoe-ish. Now _that_ was never going to change.

I let my arms drop to my side giving him a little bit of credit. "Alright Caleb, I forgive you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good" he said grinning. Going grim almost instantly I watched as he walked to the pharmacy counter. He said something to the behind the desk then walked back over to me. "You didn't walk here did you?" he asked looking me up and down. I was quite dirty.

"Nope" I answered "Chase Collin, the new transfer, drove me."

"I thought you were anti car" I narrowed my eyes on this tall black haired man. _How would he know that? There is only _one _way that he would know that. _And that way was a rather horrifying story including Reid and I both being drunk, he had tried to bed me in Tylers big hummer but I had quickly exclaimed that cars were evil. So instead he tried to convince me, in a drunken frusterated slur, that the ground would work but I would have none of that. In the end it never worked out.

"I am" I replied shoving my hands into my pocket. He raised his eyebrow questioningly "and I'm going to walk back to Spencer!" I figited under his steady gaze. He didn't believe me "right now!" I exclaimed slightly angry. Then with a huff I turned on my heels and walked down the aisle until I came to the door. Flung it open and stomped into the sidewalk.

_Take that you man hoe! I shall walk back!_ I nearly pointed up at the sky with my silent exclamation but caught myself just in time to avoid something like that. Then turning on my heels I started the trek back to Spencer. It wasn't that far. And I was going to make it without the assistance of a car. Or a pesky blond.

* * *

  
Just so you know...all the names of the roads are actual road names...I looked it up on google!! Yes!I'm very proud of myself .  
Wow...this chapter is long!! Fewww! really happy I finished it! Okay then do be a fav and review for me!...please...puppy dog eyes...please please please...


	5. Cars

**A/N: **Heya guys thanks for stayin with me this long!! Most of the scene below with Chase came right from the movie...I had to watch the same scene over and over again almost 20 times it was ridiculious! I wanted to get it just right...and I seemed to have so yeah!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar to you!**

* * *

The pure humor of it all made me nearly bust out laughing as I watched her leave the store; her eyebrows down in determination, and her fists curled with anger. I bit down hard on my lip trying not to laugh. She certainly had an odd way of proving a point.

I glanced around the corner to see Caleb's eyes on Eden. He had a knowing smile on his face; I have no doubt that she had thrown tantrums like that several times when she was around Caleb. With a shrug the man turned and looked at something out of my sight.

Kate turned the corner holding a red basket. Her long black hair cascaded down her back. I watched her curiously; she bent down retrieving something then dumped it into the basket. She hadn't yet noticed the tall black haired man at the pharmacy counter.

"Here you go Caleb" the pharmacists said Caleb turned around in a calm orderly fashion and retrieved the white bag.

"Thanks" he said smiling and turning.

Kate jerked upward looking down the isle and right at Caleb "hey Caleb!" she said in her normal, overly cheerful, and rather annoying voice.

Caleb smiled at her in a friendly way "oh hey Kate, what are you up to?" he asked walking down the isle towards her_._

"Oh I'm just stalking up our room" as far as I could tell she gave a quick look around before lowering her voice "did you hear about the dead kid?" _oh so they found the body that fast! Impressive_;I leaned forward also, curiosity eating at me. The darkling I had sent him while Eden wasn't watching me must have given him quite a startle.

His eyes flashed from side to side almost in a skeptical way "Yeah, yeah I did"

Kate's voice was threaded with concern as she asked: "did you know him?" _I sure hope so…_I narrowed my eyes on him waiting eagerly for a response.

"No, no…he uh he had just transferred in" he nodded his head slightly as if to confirm it; his voice was tight. He was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. A wry smile pulled my lips up the darkling had given him more of a fright then I had hoped, and now with Kate asking questions it was sure to send him over the edge sooner or latter. _Common Caleb get a bit more frustrated _I urged silently.

"I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor" she said in the same hushed tone.

Caleb's mouth opened in an 'O' almost like he was preparing to say something. I spotted Sarah turning the corner and gave a role of my eyes. She was a rather frustrating blond; interrupting interesting conversations at the worst time. Then again Eden would have ended the conversation at "did you hear" with a some sort of harsh comment and an angry glare at Caleb, then with a flash of her eyes she would have given Kate a warning glance.

"Hi" Sarah said in a very friendly tone, completely ruining the mood.

Caleb's face brightened a little bit as he looked down at her. "Hi there" his eyebrows quirked slightly in a questioning look that he sent her. But she didn't seem to pick up on it.

My hands curled around a pare of glasses I jerked them onto my face then jumped out from behind the isle grabbing Kate's arm and exclaiming "boo." everyone laughed when Kate jumped.



"You scared me" she hissed hitting my chest. I kind of liked her reply; it pleased me, and I had gotten everyone to laugh so mission completed.

Yanking off the glasses I smiled at Caleb as if we were best buds and hadn't just met yesterday at a party. "Hey man" I greeted leaning forward and shaking his hands a quite "hey" was his reply.

"Uh I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this after noon, who else wants to go?" she looked around rather hopefully as she fished threw her purse for her phone. I raised my eyebrows disappointment that she would want to go see a movie nearly made me grimace. _I guess I don't really care for her after all_,I thought nearly folding my arms over my chest then I shrugged. Another thought hit me that almost made me wince; I certainly did not want to be the one to have to go and get Eden _before_ she found a bridge and decided jumping was the only answer to her life issues.

"I will" I said; she smiled joyfully at me.

Murmuring "okay" as she turned toward Sarah and Caleb.

"I got to run some errands for my mother" I'm sure Caleb was truly trying to sound disappointed that he couldn't tag along for a movie that was sure to be pure torture for me. I narrowed my eyes on him bitterly thinking: _take the easy way out why don't-cha! _He glanced down at Sarah who had obviously been waiting for Caleb's answer before deciding how to reply to Kate.

"I already saw it" she said in the same trying-to-be-regretful tone as Caleb's, she nodded her head and smiled. Kate raised her eyebrows, obviously knowing a secret that I and Caleb were left out on, and then grinned.

"Do you like running errands?" Caleb asked probably trying to keep himself from sounding thrilled.

"Sure" Sarah replied smiling willingly. She gave a small laugh and the conversation was over. I had literally resigned myself to pure torture for two hours but I wasn't going to let Caleb get off so easily. The duo started to walk past Kate and I and I took my chance.

"Um guys" I said freezing everyone "what about Eden?" both girls had looks on their faces basically screaming _'so what __**about **__Eden?' _but Caleb flinched getting my drift and most likely thinking about the exact same thing I had thought about.

"I can try to get her; either that or ask Tyler to" Caleb finally said offering me a smile.

_Oh great…send Tyler! Yes that's ingenious! She'll probably kill the poor boy. _Caleb's face displayed exactly what I had thought. But his eyes slid over to Sarah and he frowned deeply for a few minutes before giving a slight shrug as if to say that she was Tyler problem.

"We'll catcha latter Chase" Caleb clapped his hand on my shoulder when he passed by to get threw the exit. I shook my head slightly. _Great…she's going to hate me for the rest of my life now! _I thought rather bitterly.

--

Sighing with contentment I took in a deep breath of the refreshing air. _Take that Caleb! Who needs fancy fast cars anyways? Even if they are really pretty. _The cars where flying past my make my black hair burst up at random intervals. _All cars are useful for is polluting the air! Stupid rich bastard and man hoe_, folding my arms across my chest I caught myself just in time to avoid nodding my head in a childish 'ha!' way.



Giving a rock a solid kick I watched it fly across the road bumping into a tire of a passing car. I'm sure I wasn't supposed to be walking down the shoulder of a street; but I didn't care.

"I need a bridge" I muttered to myself "that would be the perfect way to go! So very epic," Smiling gleefully I quickly construct my suicide plan, "not quite as epic as slitting my wrist I suppose." Slightly disappointed by my finding I dismissed the idea of jumping off a bridge.

I only had a couple more miles to go before I would reach Spencer. And I would find my pocket knife and end it all. _Perfect! _Grinning; I quickly accepted my _new _plan. Then I shook my head_ I can't _really_ commit suicide that would be rather wrong, and so very selfish! Just like the Rich Bastard! No; suicide is not the answer._

Suddenly I hear a honk and the crunching of gravel; flipping around I found myself looking right into chocolate brown eyes. _On second thought suicide really isn't all that bad!_

I narrow my eyes glaring at Tyler Sims; the innocent one. The one that is associated to Man Hoe, Reid, and probably Rich Bastard.

Tyler opened the door to his hummer and jumped down walking toward me.

"No! I am _walking_ back to Spencer," I gesture at the ground stomping my foot angrily, "I will not ride in another car! I told Caleb I was _walking _back to Spencer! I will not be a liar; because lying is _wrong_!"

Tyler simply stared at me; his jaw nearly unhinging.

"I-I…well you see Caleb said that I should come pick you up before you plan suicide attempts" Tyler stuttered still gaping at me. I prompt my fist on my hip still glaring at the brunette.

"How very thoughtful of Caleb; but I'll have you know I've already come up with a very complex suicide attempt so your mission has failed" I nodded my head grinning "so go away."

A smile flickered across his face before he forced himself to look thoughtful "in that case," he began, "I should refuse to leave you alone until I have talked you out of killing yourself."

Huffing angrily I was truly startled; I hadn't expected someone that was close friends with Reid to actually be thoughtful or intelligent. I open my mouth but found that I had no snappish reply.

"Well," I jerked my head upward trying to be snottish, "I'm quite determined; I don't think you can change my mind."

"Why don't you let me take you back to Spencer and we'll see who's right" he smiled at me openly friendly, and to my utter shock, and horror, I found myself smiling back.

"Your overly confident, and way to friendly" I grumbled walking towards him. He laughed quietly but tried to stifle it by putting a hand over his mouth, it doesn't quite work, which forced the end product to be a chocking snort.

"I can't see how that's bad, being friendly that is" he replied when I had reached him. I have to look up at him since he, like many other males, is quite a lot taller then me.

"Your car is probably producing so much pollution that the Ozone will explode simply because of it; you horrible murderer!" He blinks several times then shakes his head.

"So that's my nickname then?" he asked.



"What?" shocked I stop mid stride.

"I've noticed that you come up with rude nicknames for people you associate yourself with. Its rather humorous," I narrowed my eyes huffing once again in anger. Then in one sharp movement I turned and stomped on Tyler's foot. He didn't so much as flinch. "Ow" he muttered; probably because he pitied my weakness.

"For your information I've never given someone a nickname!" I hissed. He smiled again then shrugged.

"Okay, so have I talked you out of killing yourself yet?" He asked.

"No!"

"Then get in the car."

"Fine!" I froze releasing what I'd just said my mouth hung open, and I turned a glare up to Tyler. "Manipulative murderer," I growled turning on my heels and stomping over to the passenger side of his black Hummer.

The brunette was still grinning like an idiot when he climbed into the driver's seat and started up his Hummer. I buckled up and folded my arms across my chest determined to be as stubborn as humanly possible. I was going to make that short ride back to Spencer very uncomfortable for Tyler Sims. "I don't like you at all," I told him glaring out the window as he pulled the Hummer off the shoulder and into the traffic, "not one bit!"

"Alright," he said dismissively shrugging his shoulders.

"I just wanted you to know that. Just so you wouldn't try to get me to like you," I looked over at him giving up on glaring at everything, "because you'd fail."

"That's thoughtful of you," he murmured smiling at me. A long, uninterrupted silence stretched between us. "You can't kill yourself," he said very abruptly; completely ruining the silence.

"I think I can!" I replied, "I'm the one in charge of my life, and I-"

"Be quite for a few seconds Eden," He interrupted me, he was the one giving the glares now, "I wasn't done." For a few seconds it was silently, mostly because I was too shocked by how abruptly he'd spoken to come with anything to say. "Now you can't kill yourself because then you'd be just like your friend. You'd have given up Eden. I know your stronger then that, and if you give up then you'll have justified the one thing I'm sure you are completely against."

"I've already decided that killing myself isn't the answer," I said giving a weak smile, "but good speech anyways. You should become a lawyer."

He nodded his head smiling at himself; then over at me.

"I want to become a doctor" he said dismissing the entire conversation.

"Such a waist of natural talent" I murmured; he chuckled turning the wheel harshly and pulling his Hummer into Spencer and right up to the dorm entrance.

I unbuckled and turned to open my door when Tyler caught my wrist. I looked up at him rather expectantly "yeah?"



"Will you stop thinking that I'm just like Reid?" he asked his eyes pleading with me. With a sigh I nodded my head.

"Your different then him Tyler; get out from his shadow," I said, he dropped my wrist, and I opened the door sliding to the ground.

"Hey you wanna come to Nicky's with us?" Tyler asked seconds before I closed the door. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. _One second I'm being ignored and the next I'm someone people are asking to come to everything! This is going to become troublesome!_

"I guess," I muttered with a shrug of my shoulders, "as long as you pick me up because Nicky's is way out of my walking range."

Tyler smiled and nodded his head happily "it's a deal, five o'clock I'll be here."

"With Reid?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He nodded his head flinching slightly "I guess it can't be helped," I murmured, "I'll be fine."

"I'll right see you in a couple hours then."

"Yeah." I shut the door and watched as he pulled away. Leaving me where I stood.

"Great," I muttered to myself, "I've just completely let a pair of pretty brown eyes to unarm me! What is the world coming to?" I throw my arms into the air. Then I turned on my heels and ran into the dorm rooms; running until I found mine and slipped inside preparing to fall right into my bed and go to sleep. I would of, that is, if I hadn't found a small gift lying on my bed.

Curiosity made me pick it up and rip it open. A small card fell into my hands; _I found this and thought of you -Caleb_. I frowned turning to the small box resting in my palm. I pulled the lid off seeing a thin silver necklace; I pulled it out and suddenly found myself grinning. _Thank you Caleb. _I unlatched it and slide it onto my neck.

A small pendent, shaped like a rose, with the name _Eden_ etched into the front slapped against my chest when I let it fall. It was simple but beautiful.

"I should really invest in some better locks" I murmured to myself sitting down on the edge of my bed, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's my fifth chapter! Sorry its taken me so long to put it up! I had a little bit of writers block for a while but now its over and its all good! So tell me whatcha think!

Review please! (it means SO much to get a review! You have no idea!! So please please please please review!!)


	6. Hallucinations

**A/N: **Thank you guys for getting on my case about not writting for this in a while. I got so guilty you have no idea. But I had major writers block; but I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you in anyway, and I certianly don't own the Covanent!

* * *

_I did tell him I'd come _I thought chewing on my lip. _And I'm not a liar. _I reached for the handle, _but what if, by some horrible twist of fate completely not including me, their car blows up? _Blinking several times I shook my head. Cowardice is completely unacceptable! With a definite nod of my head I grabbed the handle gave it a strong turn and threw the door open.

Tyler Sims stunned face was the first thing I saw. "Umm, hello" he said awkwardly. For a long moment I considered grabbing my door and slamming it in his face. _No! I did not put on these _blue jeans _just so I could wimp out _I glanced down at the skinny blue jeans I had put on and nearly scowled. They were just so…_blue_! The black halter top I had on was also not one of my most favorite shirts. But the two of them together just so happened to be my nicest outfit.

"Hi" I replied rather lamely; deciding that I couldn't slam the door in his face. Even though I really, really wanted to.

"Well its six" he said smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you ready to go?" I took in a deep breath desperately wanting to put my head in my hands but, straightening my back, I nodded my head.

"Yup" I said cheerfully; I cringed at the fake cheerful-Barbie-doll way that the word had come out. Tyler let out a long sigh and crocked his head propping his fisted hands on his hip.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I honestly won't cry!" Tyler chewed on his lip for a few seconds obviously struggling with indecision I nearly raised my eyebrows getting a little impatient, "but…I sorta want to be your friend. And your making it really hard…besides I don't want to make you do something you don't want to. And I certainly don't want you to be anyone except who you are-"

"Tyler," I interrupted "your persistence is cute. And if it had been anyone except you right now…I would have slammed my door in their face!" I grabbed his hand that was still curled into a fist, he slowly loosened it up letting his fingers tangle into mine "So you better count yourself a lucky man!" Tyler chuckled softly and began to lead me down the hallway of Spencer.

"So…can I be your friend?"

"What are we in preschool!?" I gawked; I could see the blush working its way across Tyler's face.

"I don't really know how this works" he stammered his face slowly turning red, "I've never had to actually try to be friends with someone."

"Do you not have friends outside of Caleb, Pogue, and Reid?" he shook his head. I suddenly felt myself grinning evilly I opened my mouth to make a snide comment but he cut me off his beautiful blue eyes narrowed on me.

"Don't you dare make fun of me," he said coming to a sudden halt he used my hand to whip me towards him then freed his hand from mine and placed both hands on my shoulders "its really hard to explain why I don't have any other friends. I don't even get why I'm not shy around you!"

"I sure wish you would be shy" I grumbled looking anywhere but his face.

"Liar" shocked my eyes flew up to meet his. He was struggling not to smile. _He…actually called me a liar. _I was so shocked I was actually kind of pleased with him. No one had ever called me a liar before. And for some reason I found it to be the most positive thing ever. Tyler actually wasn't scared of me!

"You can be my friend," I said breaking out of his grip, "if you want to that is." Tyler gave a curt nod his lips struggling not to curl into a smile. He slid his hand back into mine and once again began to lead the way out of Spencer.

"So where's the Slut?" Tyler made a choking sound his shoulders quivering.

"Reid?" he asked.

"Of course! Who else would I be talking about?" I resisted the urge to fold my hands across my chest and give him the I-can't-believe-you-didn't-get-that look which looked something like a disgusted gawking. He shrugged and gave my wrist a tug as he took a step much bigger then any I could take without going into something between standing and the splits "slow down for heavens sakes! Do you want me to fall over and break my nose? Because if you keep walking that fast I certainly will…you inconsiderate manipulative murderer!"

"Wow…I've never heard a woman say so many syllables all at once" I could feel my face become heated, and I got the urge to stomp on his foot again even though I knew I'd only hurt myself more then I'd hurt him. So I just turned my nose up scowled and kept walking.

"I hate you sometimes" I muttered darkly. He chuckled softly, and I could almost feel him shaking his head in dismissal.

The rest of the walk was completely silent. Finally he was opening the doors and gesturing for me to go to his car. I sniffed turning my head away from him; still angered by his last comment.

I grabbed the handle threw the door open and slid into the back seat folding my arms across my chest and glaring out the window.

"Hello there" a husky all to familiar voice said. I shuttered against myself slowly turning the best death glare I could muster towards the one being on earth I would happily murder, Reid Garwin. Suddenly all the color drained out of his face as if he'd just seen a ghost, he swallowed "oh shit" was the only thing he could get out of his slack jawed mouth.

I grinned evilly, quite proud of myself. I grabbed the seatbelt and buckled myself in; keeping my eyes on the terrified Reid. Tyler got in and started the car. Reid's fingers were digging into the plush leather, and he seemed quite frozen. Slowly he turned to Tyler.

"W-why di-did you have…umm…have to bring her?" Reid quickly glanced at me before looking back at Tyler. Tyler shrugged slightly smiling brightly.

"Well I just decided to" he said in his Tyler-esk way.

Reid leaned over to Tyler, I could clearly see how tense he was, and whispered "but that woman scares the living daylights out of me." My grin only turned more malevolent once I'd heard him say that. "I mean look at her Tyler; she looks about ready to _eat me_!" Reid's terrified voice made the statement completely convincing. Tyler glanced at me threw the review mirror.

"No Reid I won't eat you, ooh no," my voice was heavily covered with sarcasm, "I'll stab you thirty-seven times; then freeze you while your still alive, and then throw you into a volcano and watch you melt into nothing!" I could have let out the most marvelous evil laugh to have ever left any ones mouth but I contained myself.

Reid blinked several times his mouth falling open.

"Now, now Eden," Tyler said shaking his finger at me, "don't be scaring the other passengers like that. You know how delicate poor Reid is."

I had the intense urge to grab that finger he was shaking at me and bite it really, _really _hard; but once again I contained myself. "Don't you shake your finger at _me_ Mr. Manipulative Murderer. And you, you just go back to cowering in your corner you, you Perverted Slut!"

"I have duck-tape in the back" Reid suddenly suggested. I turned to him glaring once again. He shrunk back slightly; but it wasn't nearly the same effect as it had, had earlier. _Perhaps I should have said I was going to eat him. Maybe then he would still be afraid of me_; I muttered to myself.

"Are we there yet?" Tyler laughed softly and shook his head.

"No we're not there; about ten more minutes" my eyes suddenly went wide and I could almost feel myself melting into the seat.

"But I can't possibly survive that long in the presence of that _monster_" I cried in true despair even pointing at Reid when I called him a monster.

"Sure you don't want that duck-tape?"

"Shut the fu-"

"Eden!" I bit off the last of my word narrowing my eyes on Tyler and Reid.

"I'm not going to enjoy myself! Not one bit…I hope you know that" I folded my arms across my chest. Condemning myself to having a bad time. _If I even so much as smile while I'm at Nicky's I will be doomed to eternal damnation _I told myself.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the plush leather. Ten minutes latter I was still leaning against the leather with my eyes clamped shut. Demonic murderous thoughts going through my head. Mostly ways to kill Perverted Slut. A few ways I could kill Man Hoe and Rich Bastard. None of them seemed to really work out in the end though. So in pure disappointment I'd slid out of Tyler's car and walked into the dump that was Nicky's.

I stepped inside and stared; my jaw tightening. It wasn't that bad in here, a nice sized dance floor with couples dancing lazily. A peaceful old song playing on the jukebox. I folded my arms across my chest feeling amazingly underdressed among the ladies; halve of them were wearing slutty dresses and the other halve had mini-skirts on.

My mouth turned up into a disgusted look. Suddenly Tyler grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards something. "Do you like to play pool?" he asked once we'd reached the pool-tables. I gaped at him and then slowly shook my head.

"No," I grumbled folding my arms across my chest.

"Come on now don't be mean; play one game with us" Reid said putting his arm on my shoulder. I went ridged and glared at him. He was all right I supposed but he still was Reid Garwin. The person I hated most in the entire world, and that was not going to change any time soon.

"Get your arms off me before you become a eunuch" I growled squirming out of his touch. Just to end up bumping into Tyler who put both his hands on my shoulders; I rolled my eyes growling obscenities to myself. _They probably wont leave me alone until I play_.

"One game?" I asked looking up at Tyler and Reid; they both nodded raising their eyebrows. I muttered a few more curses before nodding my consent. Feeling like a Commander who had just lost the battle of his life. Then again if I was a Commander who had just lost a major battle I would kill myself. Probably by jumping off a cliff. But right then I straightened my back walked over to the stick things grabbed one and turned to Tyler. "Alright then; I will just have to kick your ass."

Reid chuckled; I glared up at him but he just smiled and winked. Obviously I wasn't scary anymore.

After about ten games I had discovered how much fun 'hanging out' could actually be. Even though I really did suck at Poole; Tyler had tried to insist several times that I wasn't all that bad. Of course every time he'd say something about me being kind of good I'd hit the ball off the green fuzzy table, and right into someone which would send the two boys into fits of laughter that made them sound like hunger crazed hyenas.

Sighing loudly I tossed the long stick thing onto the table and threw my hands into the air "I give up!" I exclaimed, Tyler smiled kindly up at me and shook my head.

"Well you weren't that-"

"Eden!" I flipped around to find myself face to face with Chase Collins and I got the weirdest sensation that I was falling. To late did I release that I actually was. My head smacked against the Poole table and blackness fogged up my vision. The next thing I knew my head was laid against a muscular torso and something really cold was being pressed against my head. I slowly opened my eyes groaning lowly.

"My head hurts" and it really did; it felt like someone had taken a bat to my left temple.

"Well it should" It was Chases voice once again right next to my ear. And I was sitting in his lap. _He's holding me! _I could feel my eyes start to widen but the second I tried to move suddenly I felt as if I was swimming so I just stayed seat with my head against his chest.

"Would you like to go home?" he asked his hand suddenly soothing my hair. That was the last straw. I jumped away from him slamming my hip against the table that I hadn't released we'd been sitting at. My vision went wobbly and I though for a second that I was falling over again. I put my hand on the table to steady myself and pointed at Chase, and for the first time in my life I knew what it felt like to be drunk.

"You Rich Bastard don't you dare touch me again!" I hissed clenching my jaw. A small laugh caught my attention and turned my soul into marble, _Kate_, I slowly turned my death glare down to her, her laugh instantly stopped. And gathering all the pride I had left in me I straightened my back and walked towards the exit. _Eternal damnation here I come._ I flung the door open and stomped down the stairs about ready to turn the corner when I heard voices I recognized. I turned towards them and froze.

"What will it take for you to get it? Its addictive you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it, you want that, that's your business but if you us in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

"My power is greater then yours" it was Caleb. Tyler was standing a couple feet behind him and Pogue was standing right next to him Reid had this furious expression on his face.

"Not until you ascend" _I always knew these people were wackjobs. _I thought my mouth slowly falling open in confusion.

"Alright go for it tough guy" Caleb sounded just as angry as Reid. I swallowed hard preparing to watch Reid run at Caleb and the two pummel each other. Instead something flashed in Reid's eyes and a nonexistent wind made his blond hair start to whip under his black hat and his pants to slap at his legs. A barrel in front of him slowly lifted off the ground his hands were spread out and that was the moment I knew I was hallucinating.

Suddenly Reid threw the barrel at Caleb; but the boy deflected it easily and suddenly a flat nearly see-threw disk flew at Reid, I was certain it had come from Caleb, and smashed into the smaller blonde throwing him backward and right threw bottles of what looked like beer. I gasped but pressed my hand against my mouth to silence myself.

Definitely hallucinating.

Reid started lift himself out of the ruble his crash had created. Caleb began to walk towards him I clenched my jaw shut trying to keep myself from shouting something that would make Caleb stop. But Pogue rushed forward grabbing Caleb's jacket exclaiming: "stop it this is crazy!" Tyler was helping Reid out of the ruble to my relief.

"Its for his own good," was Caleb's cores reply, "keep using like you did tonight; like you did last night when you ascend you'll be as good as dead!"

"So I fixed her car big deal!" Reid hissed stumbling about as Tyler tried to keep him standing.

"Don't play me Reid I'm talking later and you know it" Caleb was struggling to get away from Pogue and I could just see the malcontent on his pretty face.

"The hell I do" Reid cried in frustration free himself of Tyler and rushing at Caleb stopping inches away, "I didn't use later!" The younger boy pushed Pogue and Caleb apart and stomped towards Nicky's right past me he went to go up the stairs but froze and slowly turned his head down towards me. I looked up at him and simply blink the two of us frozen.

"Its not right using on each other Caleb" Tyler said his voice holding genuine concern for both parties.

"Ah tell it to Reid!" Caleb said in disgust. Tyler sighed and pushed past the two also but froze only a few feet past them to stare at me in shock also. Caleb and Pogue exchanged a few words that I could hear before also turning around. And just like the first to staring at me in shock and horror.

"Eden?" Caleb squeaked. I nodded my head "how much did you see."

"Nothing" I exclaimed quite cheerfully, "see this is a hallucination" I said turning my back on them and walking towards Tyler car.

* * *

So what'd you think? Leave me a review...please oooh please!!


	7. Truth be told

**A/N**: I know Its been a long time since I've updated...please except this chap. as my apology! I really do love this story...I've just been so busy with school, it overwelmed me...Anyways! I'm happy with this chappy!

**Disclaimer: **ugh...do I really have to go threw this again? I don't own anything familiar to you...blah blah blah...yada yada yada...honestly Eden is mine and thats about it!

* * *

I was sitting in Tyler car, hyperventilating as he drove me back to Spencer. He was completely silent. I was curled up into a tight ball wearing Tyler's jacket, my eyes the size of baseballs.

"So," I begin breaking the tense silence, "you guys have superpowers" Tyler nodded his head not saying a word.

"I'm not hallucinating?" again, he simply nodded his head. I took in a deep breath and let it out then shook my head. "That sure complicates things. For you people. Not for me of course because I don't care."

"You're lying," Tyler, said finally turning his head towards me, his eyes were completely black. My mouth fell open as I stared into them. He blinked and his eyes were back to blue.

"Why do they turn black?" I asked he shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Why didn't you guys just erase the memory from my mind if you can read minds?" I asked; Tyler bit his bottom lip nervously his hand holding the wheel start to fiddle and then stop holding it all together. My body goes ridged and I let out a small scream "keep your hands on the steering wheel! I know you have these creepy powers but honestly for my sanity, DON'T DO THAT!"

He chuckled softly as he but his hands back on the steering wheel, "Sorry," he said but I wasn't convinced, "Reid tried to erase your memory but none of us can get into your head. It's almost like there's this impossible barrier. Caleb knows someone who can do that but he didn't know that people could do it naturally." I nodded my head very slowly. It was definitely a plus that they couldn't read my mind. I leaned back in the chair relaxing. "Any other questions Eden?" he asked I shook my head.

"Nope," I yawned leaning my head against the window, "I have a feeling you guys are going to tell me everything anyways."

----

Revving the engine in my car, I sped towards Spencer. Not that I wanted to be there. I was worried about her, she'd seen. I knew she had. I had gotten the strange tingling feeling in the back of my neck when Reid had activated his ability. Reaching out to her senses, I could feel how alarmed she was. It had been so strange to feel how completely fearless she was.

But then again I couldn't expect her to be anything but fearless. I'm sure she probably had some ridiculous reason for being unafraid. And deep down I had really wanted to listen to her explain why she wasn't scared.

Swallowing I shook my head. When she'd tripped, I'd been so shocked I'd hardly known what to do. So I'd scooped her off the ground sat down and held her to my chest, I'd ordered Tyler to get me some ice, of course the boy was so found of her that he was literally scrambling to help me in anyway humanly possible. The boy was probably insanely jealous of me when he had to watch me hold her, but after awhile he was pulled back into a game of pool. I was left relatively alone holding a girl in my lap.

And then she woke up. It was all fine and dandy until I had gotten the insane urge to stroke her hair. It was crazy I knew it was, but I really, really wanted to. So reaching up I gently stroked her black hair, it wasn't exactly jet black, it had a lot of red and brown highlights throughout. And that's when she got angry jumped up yelled something along the lines of "don't touch me" and "rich bastard" and stomped off. I was so stunned I didn't know what to do for about ten seconds.

She had to stay my collateral damage. They liked her, and I hadn't meant for them to like her but it was certainly good that they did, somehow she was going to die. That was my plan that was what was going to happen. She would die and I would win. But I didn't want her to die anymore. Not really.

----

"Tyler?" my voice sounded so small, he looked down at me a little smile quirking the edges of his mouth. "Who's the villain?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess when ever people have powers, in movies anyways, there's always a villain." Tyler chuckled lightly finally smiling at me again; but I couldn't help feeling ridiculous for asking so I hunched down farther in his leather seat.

Suddenly his hand brushed my shoulder "there's no villain Eden, not yet, and hopefully not ever" Tyler replied coyly. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head; hunching down farther in the plush leather seat I folded my arms across my chest.

In all those kinds of movies, there was a girlfriend, but the girlfriend always got kidnapped and used against the hero's. That's how it always worked. I supposed I was different since I wasn't anybodies girlfriend. Plus there was no villain.

"Tyler," I began he looked over at me with his blue eyes, "if there ever is a bad guy, and if he ever kidnaps me, just let him kill me. Alright?"

The shocked choking sound Tyler made, made me flush angrily. I desperately wished to hit him. Instead, I folded my arms across my chest and glared out the window.

"Eden," he said gently, I looked over at him, "I don't think I can say yes to that."

Sighing angrily, I focused my eyes out the window. Not really watching the scenery, I was unwilling to even glance at the intolerable child.

_Stupid, stupid question! Obviously if there ever is a bad guy I'll have to off myself_, I think spitefully.

"No suicide thoughts Eden," Tyler ordered. Shocked I sat up straight in the leather seat and glare daggers into his heart.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind!" I all but screamed at him, he pulled his shoulders up protectively his head squatting down suddenly. The urge to pound his squatted head and scream, _"liar, liar pants on fire!" _was my first instinct. Swallowing hard I folded my arms across my chest, one smashed arm at a time.

"I didn't read your mind," Tyler tried to say evenly, but his voice wavered slightly when he looked over at me, "I guessed from your expression what you were thinking."

"My expression," I muttered to myself, shaking my head violently from side to side. I watched the window, my anger slowly boiling out. I sigh discontented, "Ty would it have been easier if I never found out?"

He raises his brows at the nickname I dubbed him with, then spoke, "You probably would have found out one way or another." His answer was so simple, I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe it. It sounded sincere enough, so I kept my mouth firmly shut.

I slowly relax as I watch the trees wiz by the window. Hardly any of them have leafs on their long branches anymore. Somehow that depresses me, trees are always trying to reach to the heavens, and every year they are stripped of their beauty. _They never win_, I contemplate remorsefully. I did not find it odd that trees, in my mind, now had a new depth to them.

_I'm going nutty_, I thought rolling my eyes. Reaching up I fingered the rose Caleb gave me between my thumb and pointer. I could feel Tyler glancing over at me. I could just imagine the worried expression that would be on his face if I looked at him. Closing my eyes I opted not to look at him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm going on a rampage! I'm planning on updating ALL of my fan-fictions this month! :D Wish me luck!

Anyways, wha'd ya think? Review please!


End file.
